


Buried it

by veryveryverytemporarily



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bisexuality, Denial, M/M, Sexual Identity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryveryverytemporarily/pseuds/veryveryverytemporarily
Summary: Retro Conbert fic. Set four years ago, Robert meets up with Connor after a long hiatus. When he talks about his intentions with the Whites, Connor works out that Robert isn't being entirely honest with himself.





	1. Chapter 1

 ‘Come on Robert. Come back to bed.’

Robert was standing by the window, his skin reflecting the city lights of Manchester below; green, red and yellow luminance, so that Connor struggled to drag his eyes away. He let his gaze linger over the shadows at the back of Robert’s legs where his thighs ended and the porcelain curve of his arse began.

As Robert shifted, the lights danced over him.

‘Come and tell me more about your adventures with the infamous Whites, then.’

It had been months since they’d last met. So long that Connor had almost given him up. Almost.

 ‘Meet me in an hour at the old place.’ Robert had said on the phone.

‘An hour?’ He’d objected.

He’d arrived before Robert, waiting by the door, leaning against the wall in the hallway with his hands in his pockets, watching the elevator. Robert had the keys ready when he stepped out, raking Connor with his eyes as he slipped them into the lock.

Once inside he’d wasted no time as, lips parted, he’d shaken off his leather jacket, fishing in the pocket for a packet of condoms that he’d thrown down on the bed. Connor watched him as he’d unfastened cuffs and the top buttons of his shirt before he’d pulled it off over his head.

‘Get on with it, then.’ Robert had said.

So Connor had followed his lead, stripping quickly.

He could tell from the way Robert was trembling that this first time was going to be fast.

Robert pulled him close with a gasp, a hand already reaching for his shaft, stroking his length once with familiar long fingers before gripping hold and working him, eyes closed, his tongue pushing fiercely into his mouth.

Connor’s body ignited at the remembered touch. It was too much, too soon. He tugged Robert’s hand away. Instead he knelt, unbuckling Robert’s belt, unfastening him and releasing his rigid cock. He caressed him with his tongue up the sides, over the head, and then moved his lips over him taking in his length until the pressure on his throat made him gag and he drew back again, repeating the motion until Robert spoke.

‘OK. On the bed, now!’

Connor went down on all fours, but Robert turned him onto his back, folding his knees up, padding against his rim with his thumb.

Turning his head sideways, Connor reached for the condoms and opened one. Robert’s cock pulsed as Connors fingers smoothed the rubber down. This wasn’t going to take long.

 ‘Fuck! Fuck!’ Without lube he was tight and there was a burn as Robert pushed inside. His mind cast about trying to find something to compare to this cocktail of pain and pleasure. Nothing came close.

‘You OK?’ Robert asked.

‘Yes. Yes. Go on.’

He’d been ready since Robert had stepped out of the elevator or since before that. They both had. Robert on his knees pulled his hips for leverage, then thrust inside him with deep, fast strokes. Connor gripped his wrists and closed his eyes, letting himself go.

After, he laughed, screwing his eyes shut and opening them again a couple of times, limbs spread, still shaking, one leg still lazily bent up at the knee.

Robert lay back on the bed beside him, his chest rising and falling as his breathing came down.

‘So why now?’ Connor had asked.

 

The room was lit only by the bare window pane. Connor could see Robert reflected in the glass. As if he was outside, like the ghost of Christmas future suspended in the air looking in. Connor shivered.

Once he could have dared to imagine it. Maybe. A future with Robert in it. But now he knew that ship had long passed him by. Maybe one day there’d be a lad, and a Christmas where Robert had his head sorted, rather than sneaking into borrowed apartments with rent boys.

 ‘So is your plan working? Are these Whites going to make you your fortune?’

‘Who said that was my plan? Not everything’s about money you know.’

Connor saw Robert’s eyes skim over his body again then slide away. The sheet was pulled up to his waist, his skin still damp, still sensitive. He rubbed the back of his neck, frowning as Robert went on.

‘They’re a family. With a business. A business that I can make even more successful.’

‘Sounds so respectable, except that you’re sleeping with both the sisters.’

Robert moved away from the window, walking back to the bed.

 ‘Fuck me.’

This had never happened before, but Connor didn’t need an invitation. He stuck his tongue in Robert’s mouth, trying to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

 ‘Turn on your side for me then, like that… perfect.’

He pressed up close behind him, letting his lips linger too long over his shoulders, slipping a hand under him, around his chest, stroking finger tips down over his pecs. With the other hand he pushed Robert’s solid thigh forward, opening him up, then reached his fingers upwards into his crack, finding his entrance. He let his mouth bite down against his sharp shoulder blades.

He knew there was lube in the drawer. That he was going to need it in a moment. Even if Robert hadn’t had the courtesy to use it earlier.

Robert’s breathing was light, his body still, surrendering to Connor’s touch.

‘I’m going to marry Chrissie.’

‘So is that what this is about?’ Connor waited, his head spinning.

‘It’s serious.’

 ‘And she knows?’

‘Knows what? About Rebecca? Course not.’

‘No. Not that. Everything… everything about you?’

He felt Robert tense up, his body suddenly like a wall. He moved his hand away, resting it lightly on his hip instead. This wasn’t going to happen unless Robert seriously relaxed.

‘What do ya mean?’ Robert asked.

‘I mean…this. That you like lads, too?’

They didn’t talk about this sort of thing. Ever. Connor knew he was crossing a line. But Robert had started it after all, breaking boundaries that had been set between them a long long time ago.

‘Well I don’t. I won’t. Not after this. After I marry Chrissie, I’ll have everything, everything I ever wanted.’

 _Then why are you here?_ Connor wanted to ask, but he swallowed the words. He moved away, laying back again, looking at the ceiling with a frown. So that was what this was about. Robert wanting to know, wanting to let himself have this just once, before he buried it forever.

Connor felt his head spin. So this was a kind of goodbye. And Robert was using him again. Well, when hadn’t he?

He turned his head, looking at the tension in Robert’s back.

‘So if we’re going to do this, I think you need to take a bath.’

 

Connor asked Robert about his new car, bought after Lawrence had promoted him, letting Robert wax lyrical about the cylinders and torque and other things he knew nothing about. He’d made the bath water as hot as Robert could stand so that his white skin stained pink and steam filled the room. Connor sat on a stool by the bath, his elbow resting over the side, feeling the fluttering of anticipation as he looked over Robert’s body.

Robert was still talking about the car, but Connor had stopped listening. Instead he leaned forward and kissed him, like a real lover would, more gently, circling his tongue then drawing back again.

He reached for a towel, avoiding looking in his eyes.

‘Come on then. Let’s get you out of there.’

On the bed, Robert lay with the towel still wrapped around his waist and Connor leaned over him and kissed him rhythmically moving his mouth purposely. Silently letting him know _. ‘This is how I’m going to fuck you, like my mouth is now, over and over and over.’_

Connor let his hand sweep down over his bath warm skin and then tugged at the towel, pulling it loose and free. He stroked down his blonde love trail to the base of his thickening cock. Then he moved his mouth down over the still damp skin of Robert chest to each nipple in turn, biting at the hard points until he heard Robert groan and felt his cock grow even harder under his hand.

‘Shall I turn?’ Robert breathed.

‘Is that how you want it?’

‘I don’t know? What’s best?’

‘That’s best.’

Robert turned, arse in the air, his erect cock hanging heavily suspended between his legs.

‘Oh sweet Jesus.’ Connor breathed closing his eyes slowly and opening them again.

He stroked his hands over Robert’s back and arse cheeks, feeling him sway on his thighs, his body in motion. Then, parting his cheeks, he pushed his mouth forward. He used the tip and sides of his tongue to explore the hard creases of skin leading into his entrance, imagining his cock would soon be pushing there, pressing in and opening him wider as he finally broke through the ring of muscles, relaxed now after the bath.

 With one hand he couldn’t resist reaching for himself, fisting himself fast a couple of times, feeling the liquid from his leaking cock head lubricate the slide of skin over his hard shaft.

‘Fucking hell, Robert. You’re so hot.’ He gasped, shifting on his knees.

He leaned back and reached for the lube, coating a couple of fingers. Then slid them inside, pushing them back and forth, feeling Robert rock back against him.

He’d been here before in this hot slick tight space, of course he had. But this was as far as they’d gone. Until now.

He reached forward round Robert’s waist and tugged on his cock.

‘Do you wanna come like this?’ He asked.

‘No. You know what I want. Jus do it will you?’  There was gravel in his voice.

‘You can tell me to stop.’

‘I know. Get on with it.’

So Connor unwrapped a condom and slipped it over his length. He lined up and pushed in, reaching his arms to hold on to Robert’s waist. Hearing him pant and then groan as his neck dropped, his forehead against the pillow.

Connor shuffled his knees, moving fractionally as he waited.

‘Fuck! No!’ Robert gasped.

‘No?’ Connor bit his bottom lip hard, his heart racing. He should pull out, but so desperately didn’t want to. He reached forward with his hand. Robert’s cock had softened with the pain. It was normal.

‘No! I mean, yes. Yes!’

 

Connor shifted again. Trying to change up the angle. Make Robert more comfortable.

‘Better?’

Robert nodded. With one hand he reached for himself, working himself back to hardness.

‘You ready?’

When Robert nodded again, Connor pushed all the way inside. When he was rewarded by a high moan, he grinned and then, pulling back, he thrust inside again setting up a rhythm.

He knew he was hitting Robert’s spot from the noises coming from his throat. He knew he should slow this down, make it last, but he couldn’t. It was too good, too hot to control. Suddenly Robert back was arched and he was calling out from his throat while cum was shooting up under him over the bed sheets, and his hand was reaching back again to stroke himself through. Connor could feel his muscles spasm around him and he was coming too, his body reeling at the intensity as each wave hit him.

He fell forward over Robert’s back for a moment, letting his parted lips rest against his damp hot skin. Then they both moved apart, lying on their backs, shoulder to shoulder.

Eventually Connor looked sideways at Robert.

‘Was it alright? What you wanted?’

‘Yeah, yeah.’

He hesitated, looking away, then looking back at Robert’s face.

‘We can do it again, anytime.’

He saw Robert’s lips tighten.

‘No. I told you.’

‘So that’s it then?’

Robert started shifting from the bed. Connor watched him pick up his phone, checking the time. He knew he was leaving.

‘So you came here for this. Didn’t it change anything?’

Robert didn’t answer.

‘You’ve got to tell her, you know.’

Robert glanced up.

‘If you love her. You’ve got to tell her. Come out to her Robert. Do you think she won’t still love you if she knows you're bi?’

‘I’m not, I’m straight, and she doesn’t need to know everything about me.’

Connor blinked, watching as Robert dressed, pulling his shirt over his head, fastening the cuffs, the top buttons. He reached for his leather jacket, shrugging it on over his shoulders.

‘So this is the last time?’ Connor asked.

Robert picked up his keys.

‘Yes.’ He said. He opened his wallet and placed some notes on the bedside table.

‘Thanks.’ He said. ‘See ya.’

And he was gone.


End file.
